Take A Bow Ginny
by TalaDentro
Summary: Ginny has been cheating on Harry. He's had enough. Who will comfort the hero when he's alone? Past Ginny/Harry, Present Harry/Dean
1. Go On Take A Bow

**A/N: During 6****th**** year, why Harry and Ginny really broke up.**

**Song: Take A Bow**

**Pairing: Harry and Ginny**

**Warnings: Ginny Bashing**

Harry stared into the dying embers of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering what Ginny could possibly be doing outside the dorms at midnight. Or, rather, who Ginny could be doing. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He hated to doubt her, she was his girlfriend after all, but he wasn't stupid.

"Harry."

He turned to see The Fat Lady in the usually empty portrait above the fireplace. "Yes?"

"She's on her way."

"Alright. Thanks for everything."

"No problem sweetie."

Interestingly enough, it had been The Fat Lady to tell him of Ginny's indiscretions. Usually she didn't interfere, but with Harry she'd felt he'd been through enough and decided to take action. Not Hermione, who had confronted Ginny outside the portrait hole a week ago. Not Ron, his best friend who had warned Ginny to be more discrete as they left the dorms yesterday.

Harry stood, stretching as he went. He left the common rooms and stood just outside the portrait hole. He didn't want to have this confrontation where everyone could hear them and might come downstairs to investigate. So he chose to have it in the hallway where he hopefully wouldn't be bothering anyone. He'd spoken to all of the portraits in the surrounding area and they'd all told him they didn't mind. They'd seen the same things The Fat Lady had, and most wanted to watch Harry stick it to her.

They didn't have long to wait. Harry hadn't been standing there a full minute when she came skipping (literally) around the corner.

"Hello Ginny."

She stopped abruptly, almost tripping over her robes. "Oh." She said nervously, pushing some of her slightly damp hair behind her ear. Her hand slid down to her neck, as if to hide a hickey, "Hey Harry, didn't see you there." She was trying to be calm, but it wasn't working. Her hands were shaking. "Were we supposed to meet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. Though with your schedule being as full as it has been recently, all those different appointments with all those different guys so close together, I can see how you might've gotten confused."

She bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It was just a few times, I swear! I don't know what came over me."

Harry snorted. "You look so dumb right now. Standing outside Godric's house, trying to apologize. You're so ugly when you cry. Please." He lifted a hand palm flat toward her, when he saw her open her mouth. This was his time to speak.

"Just cut it out. Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not." He snapped bitingly. "The truth is you're only sorry you got caught. But you put on quite a show, really had me going." He said sarcastically. "But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. It's over now. Go on and take a bow."

He reached behind him and grabbed a trunk that had been leaning against the wall next to the portrait. Dobby had been furious when he learned Ginny had cheated on his dear Master Harry and hadn't hesitated to help him in his plan to banish her from the tower. He tossed it at her feet and waved a hand at it.

"Grab your clothes and get gone. Before the lights all come on." He jerked his head indicating the hallway that a teacher could come down at any moment.

Ginny clasped her hands together. "Please Harry, stop this! Forgive me. They meant nothing. You're the one I love plea-"

Harry cut her off. "You're always saying stuff like that, 'Boy I love you, you're the one.'" Harry scoffed. "This just looks like a rerun. Please, what else is on?"

She shot him a confused look, _what's a rerun?_ and knelt beside her trunk. "Is this all my stuff?"

"Everything Dobby could find."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"You aren't allowed back into the Gryffindor dorms.

"What! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. I am the heir of Godric himself. Plus, The Fat Lady doesn't like you and refuses to let you in anymore."

"That's right dearie. After all this poor lad has gone through for this school, including saving your life!" The Fat Lady shook her head. "You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore won't allow this!" Ginny shrieked.

"Dumbledore cannot go against me." The Fat Lady said softly. "Even he cannot get into these rooms unless I allow it. This duty was given to me by Godric himself. I am second only to the Sorting Hat."

"Bu-but, th-then where I am supposed to go?" Ginny stuttered, fear growing.

Harry shrugged, "Go back to whoever's bed you just hopped out of."

Ginny grasped her trunk and stood. "You haven't heard the last of this! I'll tell Dumbledore in the morning and he'll get you! He'll expel you Harry and have The Fat Lady removed! She was taken down in third year, it can happen again!"

"They were able to take me down because I allowed it." The Fat Lady said smugly, raising an eyebrow condescendingly.

"Dumbledore can't expel me. Savior of the wizarding world and all that rot. How will I ever defeat Voldemort and save all of you without my full education?"

Ginny shrieked and turned about sharply to leave. Harry called out to her, "Oh, I almost forgot. The award for best liar goes to you! For making me believe that you could be faithful to me. How 'bout a round of applause?" He asked of the portraits. The ones still awake clapped lightly.

"See there?" Harry smirked. "A standing ovation. You put on quite a show, really had us going. But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing. Very entertaining, but it's over now. Go on and take a bow."

Harry bowed mockingly. He turned his back on Ginny and The Fat Lady swung open silently. Without looking at her, he finished, "It's over now."

The Fat Lady swung shut with a loud snap. Ginny stood, staring at her for quite a time, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe this had happened. She'd been so careful…

The Fat Lady glared at her. "Didn't you hear the boy? It's over. Now shoo!"

Ginny left quickly.

The next morning, very few people noted the odd sight of Ginny entering the common room with Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. Most everyone, however, noticed that Harry was sitting as far away from Hermione and Ron as possible while being at the same table. In their normal place sitting across from him, were Neville and Luna. A few months later there was a new "Golden Trio". Ginny had been expelled for being a slut. Well, that wasn't the official charge, of course, but its close enough.

Hermione and Ron faded into the background. No one really cared about them now that they weren't friends with Harry. A fact that made Ron rather resentful, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Everyone had pretty much sided with Harry (he was the savior after all) and Hermione was really the only friend he had left. Hermione didn't like it either, but she had her books so got over it quickly.

As for our favorite hero, there have been a few juicy rumors floating around about him being seen holding hands with Dean Thomas. But I don't know, I'm not really the gossiping type…

**The End.**

**A/N: For those of you who might bitch (FirstLaugh-LastTears warned me this might happen *glares at readers suspiciously*) Harry grew up with muggles so of course he knows what reruns are.**


	2. Won't You Be My Boyfriend?

**A/N: Harry's motivation to finally break things off with Ginny came from a most unexpected place… Companion piece to "Take a Bow Ginny"**

**Song: Would You Be My Girlfriend? By 'N sync (Idky, guess I was just in a 90s kinda mood, although I did change the lyrics so they would fit, but mostly so they would be grammatically correct – it was bugging me).**

**Pairing: Dean/Harry**

Dean entered the sixth year boy's dormitory quietly. He knew Harry was in here and didn't want to disturb him if he was asleep. The boy hadn't been sleeping well lately. He'd been having nightmares, bad ones. The rest of the boys in their dorm didn't know because Harry was careful to put up silencing charms every night before going to sleep.

But Dean knew, Dean always knew. When he'd first woken up in the middle of the night in fifth year he'd been confused. He sat up and looked around the room hard; searching for whatever had disturbed his sleep. He'd quickly focused on Harry, tossing and turning about wildly in his bed.

Not knowing what else to do he'd gone over to the boy and stroked his forehead, whispering that it was okay. After awhile Harry had calmed down. Every night since, he'd comforted the boy. Sometimes petting didn't work. He'd lie down in Harry's bed and hold him until he rested. Harry none-the-wiser. The only night it hadn't worked was when Ron's dad had been attacked.

Overtime Dean had found himself growing fond of the small but strong hero. He was a mystery. Strength and vulnerability all wrapped in a pale, lithe figure. With his dark messy hair and his bright green eyes, he was too beautiful for words. Dean had ended many a night or shower with Harry's name on his lips as he came into his hand…

This year Harry still had nightmares, but nowhere near as bad as fifth year. Recently though, they'd increased in number. Dean knew it was because he was having problems with Ginny. Harry was probably the only one who didn't _know_ about the other boys she'd been sleeping around with. He had his suspicions though, and was losing sleep over them.

Dean stepped further into the room. It didn't take him long to spot Harry, leaning against the window sill. "Hey Harry. You alright?"

He didn't move, "Not really." His voice was quiet, sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand how she can do that if she loves me."

Dean's eyes widened. So Harry did know, then. "Oh Harry, she doesn't deserve you."

A harsh laugh. "More like I'm not enough."

Dean walked quickly over to where Harry was sitting and took him by the shoulders, turning him around and making the other boy face him. "You're more than enough for anyone." He bent low and kissed him.

Harry jerked back. "What are you doing?"

Dean bit his lip, gazing into those gorgeous green eyes. "Would you be my boyfriend? I like you…"

"What are you talking about? I'm dating Ginny!"

"I don't know why you care." Dean sneered. "She doesn't even know you're there. 'Cause she doesn't love your eyes and she doesn't love your smile. Boy you know that's not fair…"

Harry turned back to the window. "No it's not fair, but, it doesn't change the facts. I'm dating her, and I won't sink to her level by cheating."

"You could always break up with her."

Harry shook his head. "No, it would hurt my friendship with Ron."

Dean knew this was probably his one chance to convince Harry that he was a better choice than Ginny. "In the middle of the night," He began softly, though he doubted this would work. Harry had been asleep after all; he probably wouldn't know anything about this. "Is she going to be by your side or will she run and hide?"

Harry stiffened and through a disbelieving look at Dean. "I thought they were dreams..."

"You don't know 'cause things aren't clear. And baby when you cry, is she going to stand by your side? Does the bitch even know you're alive?"

Harry almost smiled at that. Bitch was a very apt description of Ginny.

"I got an idea." Dean said lowly, leaning closer to Harry. "Why don't you be my boyfriend instead? I'll treat you good. You know you should. If you were my boyfriend, I'd be your shining star." Dean proclaimed dramatically.

This time Harry did smile. "Now you're just being silly."

"But I'm not. I'm being completely serious. Does she know what you feel? You know this isn't real. Does she ease your mind or break your stride?"

Harry knew Dean had a point, he never confided in Ginny, and whenever he was around her instead of feeling relaxed he only grew more stressed.

"Did you know that love could be a shield?

"No I didn't. What does it shield against?"

"Everything. It protects you from the world and all the bad stuff in it."

"Not exactly how my relationship works. She's always pushing me to do interview after interview. I don't know how many times I've had to tell her that I don't like that kind of stuff." Harry sighed. "I know she's only dating me for the fame now. I mean, I've seen Michael Corner and Ernie Macmillan. I'm not exactly the buff blond type." He looked down at his body and snorted. "I have the figure of a girl, and I know I'm not as handsome as those other boys."

Dean grasped his chin and looked into his eyes once more. "Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same. I walk around just saying your name over and over again. Without you, my world would end."

"Aren't you being a little bit melodramatic?" Harry asked with a blush. He couldn't help but be flattered. He didn't receive many compliments, and he'd had a crush on Dean since fifth year when the dreams started. Of course, now he knew differently, but that just made it worse. How was he supposed to say no to the angel that had driven his nightmares away time and time again? There was no way he would pick Ginny, the two-timing lint licker over this man. This beautiful, flawless man who seemed to have spent every waking moment for the past year, caring for him.

"No, I told you, I'm serious. I've looked around this whole damn place and ya know what? Everything says you were meant to be mine. Please, Harry, go out with me?"

"I'm still dating Ginny, but I'm not saying no. Could you wait for me, just a little longer? Give me time to sort everything out?"

"Anything for you Harry. I love you." Dean kissed him again, pulling away only when they both needed to breath.

_Two weeks later…_

Harry stumbled into the dorms, completely exhausted. Dean was waiting for him. He pulled the shorter boy into his arms and held him tight.

"Is it over?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry answered tiredly. "The Fat Lady confirmed everything you told me. She won't be coming back to the dorms."

Dean pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. "What does this mean for us?"

Harry sighed but smiled a little. "I need some time but I do want to give you a chance."

Dean tugged him back against his chest. "Thank you." He whispered into the messy black hair. "I swear on my magic; I will never hurt you the way she did."

**The End**


End file.
